1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an air-compressed bullet gun assembly, particularly to an air-compressed paint ball gun with a length-reduced gun barrel which achieves structural simplicity, reduced manufacture cost, and greater reliability.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 4, a prior art classified as ‘Paint ball gun structure’ includes a barrel A, a front external body B, a rear external body C, a bullet firing body D and a rear guiding pole E, wherein the front external body B and the rear external body C are provided within the barrel A, while the bullet firing body is further provided within both the front external body B and the rear external body C. On one end of the rear external body C is provided with the rear guiding pole E. High pressure air fills into the rear external body C to make the bullet firing body D shift towards the front external body B in such a way that the bullet firing body D is separated from the rear guiding pole E for high-pressured air (stored originally within the rear external body C) to travel to the bullet firing body D, which in turn fire paint balls F.
Disadvantages associated with the above-mentioned prior art include:                (1) Both assembling and disassembling multiple parts (in manufacturing or repair) consumes time;        (2) Requires more efforts in maintenance of multiple parts;        (3) Requires high precision in compatible degrees of concentricity between the rear guiding pole E and the bullet firing body D for the former (i.e. rear guiding pole E) to slide into the latter (i.e. the bullet firing body D); and        (4) When in operation, the rear guiding pole E is likely to be displaced due to a long-term pushing force from the bullet firing body D.        
FIG. 5 disclosed another related prior art, which is an improvement on the embodiment shown in FIG. 4. The embodiment shown in FIG. 5 includes a hollow barrel G which further includes within a air-tight sleeve H into which a bullet firing body I is inserted; a cork sleeve J then slides into the hollow barrel H and contacts one end of the cork sleeve H. A rear cover K is then screwed at the rear end of the hollow barrel G while in the mean time, the other end of the rear cover K screws in with the cork sleeve J. Such an embodiment solves the issue for high precision in concentric degrees of multiple parts for assembling, which nevertheless results in an undesirably long barrel body and a plurality of necessary parts.
FIG. 6 disclosed another related prior art, which is an improvement on the embodiment shown in FIG. 5. The bullet firing body L is inserted into 1st gun barrel M with the blocking element N to lean directly against the 1st gun barrel M and one end of the bullet firing body L; the 2nd gun barrel O is then screwed with the 1st gun barrel M and make the blocking element N being fixed in position for the bullet firing body L to go through; an air-through seat body P is located at the rear end of the 2nd gun barrel O; the air-through seat body P is partially covered with an air seat body Q for high-pressured air to flow in to the 2nd gun barrel O; the air-through seat body P is further locked by a snapping element R to avoid the 2nd gun barrel O from falling off; an air-tight element S is provided within the air-through seat body P to avoid leaking of high-pressured air. Such an improved embodiment may not require a long barrel body, which nevertheless has a dual parts of barrel and includes quite a lot of parts, undesirably increasing manufacturing cost, potential defectiveness and air leak.